


High Times With Scott and Stiles

by ellabelladani



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drug Use, high stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-24
Updated: 2012-09-24
Packaged: 2017-11-14 22:58:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/520390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellabelladani/pseuds/ellabelladani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With a free weekend, the two boys set off to relax from their stress filled lives and smoke some weed. Rated for drug use and language.</p>
            </blockquote>





	High Times With Scott and Stiles

Scott and Stiles had been so busy with all the werewolf shit they had to deal with they hadn't had any time to chill and be bros. Finally one day Scott realized there was a lull in their usual day to day other worldly drama and they had a weekend free.

Stiles knew that Scott had obviously been incredibly stressed out as of late and thought he had just the trick to give him some time to zone out. Stiles had recently come into possession of five entire grams of weed from a girl in his chemistry class. Scott and him didn't smoke up that often so he figured this would last them a really long time.

Scott called his friend up to see what they were going to do with their upcoming free weekend.

"Let's just go to the woods. I've got something you're gonna like," Stiles said back. Scott, thinking it might be that he borrowed his neighbor's dirtbikes again, agreed happily.

They set out for their favorite spot in the woods; Stiles' absurdly large bag of weed hidden safely in his jacket pocket. When they got there Scott said,

"So? Dude, what is it?"

Stiles replied,

"You are gonna love this." He opened up his jacked and procured the bag of weed and an old pipe of theirs plus some rolling papers.

"DUUUUUUUUUUUUUDE. Where did you get all this fucking sweet dank, bro?" an excited Scott said.

"From that girl, Mariya, in our chem class."

Then something dawned on Stiles.

"What if smoking doesn't affect you cause you're all heal-y fast-y now?"

"Only one way to find out. Roll up my brother," Scott replied with a smile.

From habit, Scott preferred to smoke out of their old orange glass pipe and Stiles liked to smoke rolled up joints.

As Stiles started making enough joints to last him the night, Scott started packing his pipe and began to light up and smoke. They both sat in silence for ten minutes, just smoking and relaxing. With a joint hanging out the side of his mouth, Stiles asked his friend,

"So do you feel anything yet, man?"

"No, fuck this dude, I've had at least thirty fucking hits and I don't feel shit."

Scott looked down at his beloved pipe as if it offended him. He glanced over at their bag of spoils and realized he must have smoked through almost a whole gram already.

"Well keep going, see if anything happens. Maybe it takes more to have an effect on you now. Don't worry about me, I'm getting so fucking high right now, holy shit."

Stiles had gone through four huge joints already and was still going. Scott continued to pack and smoke for a while, but then gave up on that and just asked for a joint.

"Fuck yeah you can have a joint, Scott buddy."

Stiles hadn't stopped rolling and smoking yet and it was the highest he'd ever been in his life. He fell on his side after tossing a joint to Scott and decided to stay where he had fallen, lying on the wet, soft ground, looking up at the dotted sky through the trees.

"You know you're my best friend, don't you? Like I really don't know what I'd do without you, Scott. You've fuckin' been there for me! Like when all those fucktard asshats started being mean to me in middle school, you always stuck up for me. Why do you even do that, man? Like what the fuck makes me so special? You could be one of the cool kids, like a star lacrosse player, dating Allison… Why do you even like me? I fucking suck."

Stiles ranted partially to himself for several minutes.

"Don't even say that, Stiles. You know you're my best friend. I love you, man."

Stiles looked back up at him like a happy puppy and began to snuggle into Scott's leg.

"That's fuckin' great bro, we are best fuckin' friends."

Scott looked down at Stiles and then back towards the sky. Why wasn't he high yet? He came to the only available conclusion, his new werewolf status made his body unable to feel the influences of marijuana. Stiles was definitely stoned, he thought jealously. He figured he'd have to ask Derek if there was any sort of wolf plant that would produce similar effects.

Scott had been muttering nonsense into Scott's leg for a while. he suddenly looked up as if he had something incredibly important to say.

"Scott! Dude! I think Danny has a crush on you. Did you know that?"

Scott had actually picked up on some interesting vibes from Danny on the lacrosse field and in the locker room.

"You think? Cool," Scott said grinning. Stiles seemed a little jealous about the matter.

"I still wonder why he doesn't find me attractive…"

Scott looked down at his phone to see if anyone had texted him.

"Holy shit. It's almost five in the morning. We gotta go. Come on get up."

Stiles looked up at Scott like he'd just asked him to climb the Great Wall of China with one hand.

Scott pulled Stiles to his feet.

"Woah, blood is running to my head man. Isn't it fucking crazy that blood is like moving through our veins all the time. We're basically walking rivers. Shit, dude."

"Come on crazy, let's get going."

Stiles, being outrageously high, put his arm around an all too sober Scott for support and they waddled back to Stiles' house. Once they got there, Scott could tell Sheriff Stilinski was fast asleep by his stead breathing and heartbeat. They got to Stiles' room and quietly opened the door.

"Get your stoned ass in bed."

The boys were soon settled into their usual spots.

"Wow. FUCK. It finally just hit me. You're a fucking werewolf. Who knows what else could be true. Is Santa Claus real? Batman? The Hulk? The world is so much weirder than I thought."

"Shut up, Stiles."

"It's weird that the world can be dark. Like what is light even. I think it's making my comforter softer."

"Stiles, fucking shut up."

"Do you ever wonder what being with a guy is like, Scott? Like yeah I know I'm in love with Lydia and I always will be, but I heard Danny saying that guys are naturally better at sucking cock. Would you still want to be my friend if I tried that? Of course you would. You're so lucky man, I bet you and Allison are doing it all the time."

"STILES SHUT THE FUCKING FUCK UP NOW."

"I wonder what Derek is doing right now… Night dude."

"Goodnight, Stiles."


End file.
